Don't get too close (it's dark inside)
by S Nuur
Summary: Si le hubieran dicho a Combeferre que todo empezaría por algo como aquello, se habría reído. Tampoco es que todo empezara entonces, porque él llevaba ¿cuánto? ¿Dos años enamorado de Courfeyrac? Quizás más, pero aquello que lo había desbocado todo era un misterio digno del triángulo de Las Bermudas. Aquello era Enjolras, en una relación, con Grantaire. Courferre Week
1. Chapter 1

**Porque nos encantan todas las combinaciones posibles de estos chicos, pero Combeferre/Courfeyrac sigue siendo nuestra debilidad, Mirambella y yo hemos escrito este relato para la Courferre Week. Son tres capítulos más un corto epílogo que iremos publicando a lo largo de esta semana. El capítul****o 3 subirá a M.  
**

**Esperamos que lo disfrutes y, como siempre, apreciamos cualquier comentario ;)**

_**El título es de la canción Demons de Imagine Dragons**_

* * *

Si le hubieran dicho a Combeferre que todo empezaría por algo como aquello, se habría reído. Tampoco es que todo empezara entonces, porque él llevaba ¿cuánto? ¿Dos años enamorado de Courfeyrac? Quizás más, pero aquello que lo había desbocado todo como una manada de caballos salvajes sí era un misterio digno del triángulo de Las Bermudas.

Aquello era Enjolras, en una relación, con Grantaire.

Hacía dos años que se conocían y Enjolras no había pasado un día desde entonces sin discutir con el interesante y, según Enjolras, pesadocínicoquemesacadequicio camarero del Musain. Un año después seguía diciendo que iba todos los días porque el café estaba delicioso, aunque Combeferre lo encontraba pasable, y dos meses después, que lo hacía porque estaba cerca de la universidad. Exactamente a quince manzanas.

¿Qué había pasado para que Enjolras aceptara una cita? Nadie lo sabía.

Combeferre estaba feliz por su amigo y esperaba que conocer mejor a Grantaire derivara en menos discusiones, pero aquello suponía pasar más tiempo con Courfeyrac, ahora que Enjolras tenía citas, y ése era el problema.

Ése, y que tener un cuelgue con veintidós años y vivir con el pavor de quedarte a solas con tu mejor amigo resultaba estúpido, o eso pensaba Combeferre, pero no podía evitarlo.

El momento de llegar a casa después de un agotador día de clases, ese momento que para la mayoría de las personas supone un respiro inigualable, se había convertido en una obsesión. A tres manzanas de distancia ya se estaba preguntando qué encontraría al abrir la puerta, o a quién, qué diría a Courfeyrac si estaba solo o peor, qué haría si estaba acompañado. A veces, con tal de retrasar ese momento, daba un rodeo y se dejaba caer por el café Musain, donde Enjolras y Grantaire se mataban a palabras afiladas como dagas o se miraban embobados como estatuas. No había término medio.

Al regresar aquella noche, Combeferre encontró la casa especialmente ruidosa. Se oía música procedente de la habitación de Courfeyrac, la televisión estaba encendida a un volumen considerable y el teléfono de Courfeyrac estaba sonando entre los cojines del sofá. Y toda aquella sinfonía del caos tocaba para nadie en particular, porque se oía agua corriendo tras la puerta cerrada del baño.

Courfeyrac iba a salir, comprendió Combeferre. Su amigo tenía la manía de ponerlo todo patas arriba mientras se preparaba. Todo... patas arriba. Combeferre no debería sentirse tan decepcionado. ¿Acaso no era su compañía lo que temía y trataba de evitar? Si Courfeyrac se iba tendría la oportunidad de pasar una noche tranquila y sin sobresaltos, podría estudiar sin que lo molestaran o quizá retomar uno de tantos libros cuya lectura siempre se veía obligado a posponer. Sí, eso haría. Prepararía té y...

Necesitaba una vida. Tenía veintidós años y lo mejor que se le ocurría un viernes por la noche era preparar té. M...

―¡Mierda, oh mierda! ―Courfeyrac salió del baño como una tromba, resbaló descalzo al entrar al salón y se puso a revolver todos los cojines del sofá. Su teléfono seguía sonando―. ¿Dónde está? ¡No lo encuentro! ¡Espera, espera, espe...! _¿Sí?_

Courfeyrac era una de esas personas que sonríen al hablar por teléfono. Vio a Combeferre en la entrada y a modo de saludo le guiñó un ojo (adiós a su noche tranquila), y después se fue hacia su cuarto haciendo planes con quien quiera que estuviera al otro lado de la línea. Alrededor de la cintura llevaba sólo una toalla... pequeña... El agua aun corría por su espalda desnuda (adiós para siempre).

Combeferre dejó que la bolsa que llevaba al hombro resbalara hasta al suelo. Hizo _POF._ Toda su vida desde hacía dos años era un enorme _POF._

Courfeyrac iba a salir. Desde luego que iba a salir, pero ¿a dónde? Y lo más importante, ¿con quién? Los únicos amigos de Combeferre estaban arreglándose para ver a otras personas o matándose a besos o a argumentos con camareros que deberían estar trabajando. Podía llamar a Joly, que era un compañero de la facultad bastante divertido. Pero Joly, a falta de una pareja, tenía dos, y se le perdonaba que estuviese ocupado. Era un auténtico héroe. Combeferre no podía mantener a su lado ni a un gusano que Courfeyrac recogió de la calle y que nunca se había convertido en mariposa.

Podía confesar su amor y acabar con todo para siempre, para bien o para mal. Enjolras le habría alentado, pero Courfeyrac olía a deseo y se había peinado con demasiado esmero y el bueno de Combeferre pensó que no lo merecía.

―¿Qué vas a hacer? ―le dijo Courfeyrac antes de marcharse. Qué bien que se preocupara por él―. No te quedarás en casa leyendo, ¿verdad? Es viernes.

―Yo… ―comenzó Combeferre. Courfeyrac esperó―. Ni me lo había planteado.

Su respuesta súper madura fue decirle que él también iba a salir mientras ni siquiera se cambiaba. No quería asistir al momento en el que Courfeyrac le preguntara qué tal estaba y él no supiera qué decir así que, como aquel gusano que había huido de su caja de zapatos, Combeferre se escondió en el patio y esperó.

Se hizo de noche y siguió esperando, y cuando supuso que ya era hora volvió a dirigirse a la escalera.

La luz había dejado de funcionar hacía un mes. Mientras subía a tientas, a la altura del segundo piso, vio que una ráfaga de luz cruzaba el rellano. Alguien que llevaba una linterna deambulaba arriba y abajo.

Combeferre se detuvo. No es que él fuera amante de esas malas películas (que Courfeyrac adoraba) donde un puñado de adolescentes incautos son salvajemente asesinados por alguna variedad de maníaco homicida disfrazado, pero al menos sí sabía que preguntar cosas como "¿Quién anda ahí?" nunca conduce a nada bueno. Solía ser casi tan mala idea como sugerir "Separémonos", si no fuera porque él ya estaba separado y...

_―__Bsss, bsss..._ ¡María Antonieta!

Combeferre dio un salto.

―¡Aahh! ¿Quién anda ahí?

¡Oh, no!

―¿Hola? ―La figura desconocida apuntó a Combeferre con la linterna, cegándolo―. Menos mal, alguien al fin. He intentado encender la luz pero no puedo encontrar... Oye... ¿qué tienes ahí?

Combeferre bajó despacio su teléfono móvil. Courfeyrac solía burlarse de él diciendo que algo tan anticuado y pasado de moda sólo podía tener utilidad como arma arrojadiza. Había estado a punto de comprobarlo.

―Oh, te he asustado ―comprendió el desconocido con aflicción. Combeferre se sintió un poco herido en su orgullo y no dijo nada―. Lo siento, yo... me acabo de mudar. Me llamo Jean Prouvaire.

―Mucho gusto. ¿Te importa...? ―dijo Combeferre haciendo pantalla con la mano frente a sus ojos.

―Ah, sí, disculpa ―dijo apresuradamente el desconocido apartando la linterna y liberándolo por fin del tercer grado.

La luz, al rebotar en el suelo, le devolvió a Combeferre la imagen de un muchacho esbelto de pelo rubio. Era algo más joven que él, bien parecido, y cuando se acercó lo hizo mirando al suelo. Parecía estar buscando algo.

―¿Por casualidad no habrás... _mmm_ pisado... algo al subir?

―¿Algo como qué? ―preguntó Combeferre con abierto recelo.

―Ah, entonces no ―dijo Jean Prouvaire aliviado―. Seguro que lo habrías notado. Es que, verás, he perdido a mi mascota.

Continuaba buscando mientras hablaba y Combeferre notó que apuntaba con la linterna a las paredes y al techo. Algo le decía que no se trataba de un perro.

―Tu mascota.

―Sí, María Antonieta. Es una tarántula. ¡Pero no es venenosa!

Combeferre lo miró muy serio.

―No mucho ―puntualizó Jean Prouvaire―. No es, digamos, mortal... si no padeces del corazón o... No padecerás del corazón, ¿verdad?

Combeferre suspiró.

―Vamos, en el sótano suele haber cucarachas ―dijo―. Supongo que... María Antonieta estará allí.

xxx

Su noche no podía ser más extraña. Había conseguido salir de casa tal y como le había dicho a Courfeyrac, pero estaba teniendo una extraña cita a oscuras con un extraño mientras buscaban una tarántula en un sótano lleno de cucarachas. No podía quedar con alguien en un restaurante o en un parque como la gente normal. Combeferre empezó a pensar que quizás el destino se burlaba de él. Tampoco es que creyera mucho en el destino.

Tras el rescate de María Antonieta, Jean lo invitó a tomar un té de semillas de amapola que tenía en casa. Combeferre iba a preparar té en su casa igualmente, de modo que no era tan descabellado aceptar la invitación.

A la luz de su piso de paredes verdes y naranjas, Jean era más guapo que en la oscuridad del rellano; sólo aquello hizo que la noche mejorara considerablemente. Eso, y que le gustaran el té y los libros, por lo visto, pues no había una superficie que no estuviera atestada de libros, papeles y cuadernos. Combeferre sonrió en medio de aquel salón.

Lo difícil, en cambio, era iniciar una conversación.

Combeferre se consideraba un gran conversador. Conocía los temas de actualidad y en general era bastante culto, casi un erudito, pero iniciar una conversación con un desconocido e intentar no parecer un nerd era otra historia. No es que Jean pareciera el típico pijo que lo miraría por encima del hombro si le hablaba de bonsáis. Tenía una tarántula... Eso, la tarántula.

―Y, ¿por qué Maria Antonieta? No me pareces el clásico monárquico, y si lo eres creo que no deberías cruzarte con mi compañero de piso, Enjolras ―estaba balbuceando, pero Jean reía divertido mientras sujetaba la tetera.

―No lo soy ―lo cortó con amabilidad―. Es que… bueno, es algo gracioso porque Marian es una araña lobo, y tienen como este pelo en la cara que les tapa sus ocho ojos, y bueno, parecía que no tenía cabeza.

Combeferre rió. Era tan ocurrente, y tan francés. Supo entonces que podía hablar de filosofía, de mariposas que habían sido gusanos y de árboles centenarios con Jean. Era una suerte que pudiera ser él mismo, y habría agradecido que un chico así se hubiera cruzado en su camino porque ¿cuántos chicos guapos y simpáticos hablan de sus arañas como si fueran entomólogos?

Si no estuviera ya enamorado, se enamoraría. Oh, dios, tenía que olvidar a Courfeyrac, no recordarlo a cada minuto mientras tomaba té de amapolas con otro chico.

―¿Estudias? ―le dijo Jean cuando ya estaban sentados en su sofá. María Antonieta dormía en su terrario.

―Medicina. ¿Tú?

―Quiero ser escritor. ¿Es una utopía? Ahora escribe todo el mundo sin tener ni idea.

Jean Prouvaire le habló de poesía y le mostró sus poemas, y recitó para él versos propios y ajenos. Recitaba a Baudelaire de memoria y, cuando se hizo tarde, como Peter Pan en busca de su sombra, lo llevó con él a través de la ventana de su habitación.

En la azotea había plantado un pequeño huerto y varios tiestos con flores. Juntos, se sentaron en el borde de la azotea y mientras la noche se desplegaba sobre la ciudad, hablaron de las estrellas.

xxx

Era de madrugada cuando Courfeyrac regresó a casa. Llegó un poco borracho, arrastrando los pies, deprimido y enfadado con el mundo.

Se quitó los zapatos y el abrigo y los dejó caer en cualquier sitio. Se pasó los dedos entre los rizos, odiando el tiempo que había invertido en peinarse para nada, y se fue directamente hacia la habitación de Combeferre. La de Enjolras estaba vacía como cabía esperar; últimamente pasaba poco tiempo en casa.

_―__Toc, toc_ ―dijo frente a la puerta cerrada de Combeferre.

No hubo respuesta. Su amigo probablemente dormía a aquellas horas pero se trataba de una emergencia. Courfeyrac necesitaba un abrazo y hablar con alguien sensato, y Combeferre lo perdonaría por despertarlo. Llamó con los nudillos.

―¿Ferre? ¿Estás dormido? ―dijo con la esperanza de haberlo despertado. Nadie respondió y Courfeyrac se aventuró a abrir despacio.

Encontró la habitación de Combeferre tan pulcramente ordenada como de costumbre y la cama hecha, intacta. Encendió la luz. No había ni un alma.

―¿Hola? ―llamó dirigiéndose al resto de la casa.

Fue entonces cuando recordó que Combeferre había dicho que iba a salir. Pero, ¿Combeferre? ¿Salir? ¿A dónde? Y... ¿con quién? Oh, no, ¿y si había pasado algo malo? Courfeyrac buscó su teléfono pero antes de enviar ningún mensaje se detuvo. ¿Podía ser que... no debiera?

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Courfeyrac se acostó en la cama de Combeferre. Estaba un poco borracho y se durmió enseguida, pero lo hizo lleno de una inquietud que no comprendía.

xxx

Combeferre sintió el frío de la madrugada recordándole en la cara que era muy tarde. Una parte de él no quería marcharse para encontrarse a Courfeyrac en casa por la mañana, con el pelo revuelto y cara de recién no quería pensarlo. La otra seguía siendo su parte responsable, esa conciencia que solía decirle "tienes que escribir un trabajo" o "deberías empezar a estudiar". Esa parte le había evitado muchos ligues, estaba seguro.

La cuestión era que con Jehan (él le había pedido que lo llamara así, "Jean Prouvaire es mi padre", le había dicho) el tiempo pasaba deprisa y Combeferre se sentía tan a gusto que había olvidado que Enjolras era un traidor y que Courfeyrac había salido con quiénsabíaquién.

Jehan escondió un bostezo y Combeferre no tuvo más remedio que decidir que era demasiado.

―Yo... debería irme ―dijo mientras se levantaba. Jehan lo siguió con rapidez.

―¿Por qué? ―Parecía decepcionado y era tan terriblemente mono.

―Tengo ensayos que escribir y una propuesta de la asociación de derechos de los estudiantes, y Enjolras podría matarme, aunque él está en casa de Grantaire y bueno, seguro que lo tiene escrito desde el lunes. Y tú te acabas de mudar, seguro que tienes cosas que hacer.

―Combeferre ―Jehan lo calmó con una mano y una sonrisa. Su nombre en sus labios era demasiado dulce―, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

―Claro ―dijo Combeferre sin más. No lo había pensado y ahora parecía nervioso.

―¿Quieres salir conmigo? Una cita. Una de verdad, al menos. Algo como esto, pero fuera.

Combeferre se quedó blanco. Aquello era justo lo que necesitaba y se había convencido de que debería darse una oportunidad, conocer a alguien y ser feliz. Y ese alguien le había caído del cielo, o del piso de arriba, pero en realidad no podía negarse. No tenía palabras.

Jehan debió notarlo y se puso rojo como uno de los tomates de su huerto.

―Lo siento, no quería parecer atrevido. Dios, pensarás que voy muy rápido. Lo siento.

―No, en realidad me encantaría ―dijo Combeferre al fin. La cara de Jean se iluminó y Combeferre no pudo evitar imitarle y sonreír.

―¿El martes? Puedes pasarte por casa. Espera, te apunto mi número, por si acaso.

―Claro, así veré a María Antonieta.

Juntos rieron antes de volver a entrar por la ventana y Jehan lo acompañó hasta la puerta, dónde le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Combeferre abrió la puerta de su piso con una sonrisa en los labios que no se esfumó de su rostro hasta que entró en su cuarto y vio un bulto en su cama.

Lo reconoció en seguida. En realidad era difícil porque estaba encogido, el pelo le tapaba la cara y la ropa estaba arrugada, pero estaba claro que esa camisa sólo podía pertenecer a Courfeyrac.

Combeferre le acarició el brazo con dulzura, notando la calidez de su piel debajo de la ropa y sintiendo el suave despertar de sus músculos bajo sus dedos.

_―__Sssh_ ―dijo―. Courfeyrac.

―¿Qué hora es? ―murmuró él sin abrir los ojos.

―Son las cinco, y estás en mi cama.

―Ya te gustaría.

Courfeyrac abrió los ojos como platos y miró a su alrededor. Combeferre estaba a su lado, vestido, y estaba claro que aquel no era su cuarto.

―¿Qué? ―dijo medio atontado, y después pareció darse cuenta de qué hacía allí―. ¿Dónde estabas?

―Hay un vecino nuevo, y resulta que me ha invitado a tomar té ―le explicó Combeferre. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse nervioso? Había obviado lo de la tarántula.

Courfeyrac se levantó, aunque siguió sentado en medio de la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

―¿Uno rubio? ¿Muy mono?

―Sí, se llama Jean.

―Vaya, te me has adelantado. ―Aquello no sonaba fanfarrón en labios de Courfeyrac; en su voz era casi una broma―. ¿Vais a... quedar más veces?

Parecía nervioso cuando nunca había tenido problemas para comentar la vida sexual de sus amigos. Una semana antes le había preguntado a Enjolras si era Grantaire "el que daba". Enjolras soltó un bufido y Courfeyrac lo interpretó como una manera de decir que él llevaba el control dentro y fuera de la cama. Ahora Courfeyrac parecía medio curioso, medio decepcionado, pero Combeferre no quiso pensarlo. No tenía derecho. Él salía con quién le daba la gana.

―Sí, es muy majo ―Combeferre intentó que sonara casual, pero su alegría era demasiado exagerada.

Courfeyrac hizo un movimiento y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Combeferre. Era la manera que tenía de pedir cariño sin decir nada, porque Courfeyrac era como un gran chucho cuando se trataba del contacto: cariñoso, fiel, baboso.

Esa señal siempre acababa de igual modo, con Combeferre hundiendo los dedos en su pelo y murmurándole que todo iba a salir bien. Era común durante la semana de exámenes y cuando Courfeyrac sufría alguna ruptura traumática (o sea, todas). ¿Entonces?

―¿Tú también vas a abandonarme? ―preguntó Courfeyrac con un gemido.

Combeferre rió y su pecho zarandeó a Courfeyrac, que levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

―Perdona, soy un egoísta ―reconoció―. Mi cita ha sido una mierda. Pensaba que esta persona era especial, otra vez, y lo único especial es que ha sido hasta original para decirme que no habría más citas. Casi me he creído su excusa.

Courfeyrac estaba tan triste, con los ojos pesados por el alcohol y el sueño y la cabeza en su pecho. Tenía los brazos apoyados en los suyos y Combeferre pensó que se dormiría así, abrazándolo.

―¿Por qué a mí, Ferre? ¿Por qué siempre es igual? Debería encontrar a alguien que quisiera intentarlo de nuevo, igual que tú.

Ay, cómo dolían esas palabras. Combeferre quería intentarlo mil veces, y sin embargo sus únicas palabras habían sido que tenía otra cita con el vecino nuevo. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? No podía fastidiar una amistad de años para declarar su amor por Courfeyrac y ver cómo él lo rechazaba amablemente y con cariño. Aquello sería casi peor que el propio rechazo.

―Perdóname. Te lo mereces. Te mereces que quieran cuidarte, Combeferre, porque eres increíble.

Courfeyrac se dormía sobre él y Combeferre sólo tuvo tiempo de acostarlo y echarle una manta por encima. Él podía dormir en el sofá. No quería despertar a Courfeyrac ni para llevarlo a su cama. O quizás era masoquista, quizás le gustaba verlo allí, en su cuarto, entre sus sábanas.

Iba a levantarse cuando Courfeyrac lo cogió del brazo y murmuró entre sueño y vigilia, como si las palabras rodaran por su lengua.

―Quédate.


	2. Chapter 2

Aunque había trasnochado, Enjolras se había levantado temprano como de costumbre. Había salido a comprar los periódicos y unos bollos para el desayuno aunque él sólo desayunaba café.

Estaba poniendo la cafetera al fuego cuando fue atacado sin previo aviso por unas manos impúdicas y directas al grano.

―Buenos días, mi Apolo ―Grantaire le dio un beso en el cuello y Enjolras se lo sacudió de encima.

_―__Tsk,_ estate quieto...

―Uyuyuy, qué mal despertar tenemos. ¿No estarás enfadado todavía?

―No ―dijo Enjolras secamente.

―¿Tanto? Yo ya te he perdonado.

―¿Qué _tú me has...?_

Grantaire estaba apoyado con indolencia en la encimera de la cocina, "vestido" sólo con sus bóxers, y masticaba un bollo con una sonrisita en las comisuras. Enjolras bufó y la sonrisita se ensanchó.

―Podrías ponerte algo de ropa ―gruñó Enjolras mientras sacaba unas tazas.

―Podría, aunque tú también podrías decidirte: quítate la ropa, ponte la ropa... En serio, me estás...

―Me sacas de quicio.

―Y a mi camisa le faltan algunos botones.

―¡Grantaire!

La cafetera había empezado a silbar y Enjolras parecía a punto de hacer lo mismo. Se hizo cargo de ella y puso dos tazas de café. No notó que dos brazos fuertes lo rodeaban desde detrás. Un susurró le heló la columna:

―¿Sabes qué eres perfecto, verdad? ―Grantaire era dulce cuando quería. Su voz era capaz de ser sensual y cariñosa a la vez.

Enjolras sonrió para sí. No quería que él lo viera enrojecer.

―Gran... ―El brazo que lo rodeaba hizo círculos en su abdomen y no pudo decir nada más. Temblaba y Grantaire tuvo que notarlo.

Enjolras se dio la vuelta y acarició la mejilla de Grantaire con una mano.

―Yo también lo siento.

No hizo falta nada más, porque Grantaire lo entendía. Había vivido las peleas y las diferencias, pero no podía dejar de pensar que momentos como esos hacían que valiera la pena.

Y se lanzó a sus labios. Probó su sabor fresco, una mezcla de dentífrico y agua fría, sus labios húmedos, y Enjolras gimió contra los suyos.

Grantaire era fuerte y se las arregló para agarrar a Enjolras y subirlo a la mesa de la cocina, que emitió un quejido que los hizo reír. Las piernas de Enjolras colgaban de la madera, pero era perfecto. Grantaire se abrazó a su cintura, probó su cuello y su clavícula y se derritió en los sonidos que Enjolras dejaba escapar entre sus labios hinchados.

Enjolras lo envolvió y se dejó besar y acariciar, y dominó a su amante cogiéndolo del pelo, obligándole a un beso torpe, pero cálido.

―Sabía que Enjolras era un controlador, pero esto…

Enjolras se incorporó tan deprisa que se mareó. Courfeyrac había atravesado la cocina sin que lo vieran y se estaba sirviendo una taza de café como si nada.

―Oh, por mí no paréis. Como si yo no estuviera.

Enjolras lo miró muy serio, sus mejillas incapaces de decidirse entre palidecer de indignación o enrojecer de vergüenza. Grantaire se irguió delante de él y se sentó en una silla con el pelo revuelto y las mejillas coloradas.

―Buenos días, Courf ―saludó alegremente.

―No tan buenos como los tuyos ―Courfeyrac brindó en su dirección y Grantaire asintió como el orgulloso propietario de un caballo ganador.

Enjolras los miró alternativamente. Lo irritaba su frivolidad, pero lo cierto era que no tenía derecho a culpar a Courfeyrac por su intromisión. Aquella era la cocina de todos.

―Disculpa ―dijo con sólo una pizca de resentimiento en la voz―. No ha sido propio de mí. No volverá a pasar.

―¿No? ―dijo Grantaire alicaído.

―No ―replicó Enjolras, y le dio una mano que le prometía muchas otras cosas en la intimidad. Después no la soltó―. No te he visto esta mañana en tu cuarto. Pensé que no habías dormido aquí ―dijo a Courfeyrac, que se había quedado mirando sus manos unidas.

―Estaba en la habitación de Combeferre ―dijo él desenfadadamente. Enjolras se lo tomó con la misma naturalidad y no dijo nada, pero entonces vio que Grantaire estaba sonriendo.

―¿En la cama de Combeferre? ―preguntó Grantaire lleno de intención.

―Sí.

―¿Con Combeferre?

Enjolras comprendió al fin y abrió mucho los ojos. Podía ser que la fama de los rubios no fuera tan inmerecida después de todo.

―¿Tú y... Combeferre...? ―balbuceó incrédulo. Sabía que Courfeyrac era promiscuo y no tenía nada que decir al respecto (salvo en las ocasiones en que lo encontraba metiéndose mano con algún desconocido en el sofá, en el baño que compartían o en la... la... mesa de la cocina...) ¡pero aquello ya era demasiado! Era...

Courfeyrac se había echado a reír.

xxx

Combeferre se despertó con el sonido de risas lejanas. Los rayos del sol atravesaban las cortinas entreabiertas y un aroma a café recién hecho flotaba en el aire.

Estaba solo en su cama, pero el olor que impregnaba su almohada le recordó que no había dormido solo. Courfeyrac ya no estaba junto a él, pero su calor y su simple presencia lo habían ayudado a dormir profundamente y en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Adormecido, Combeferre se esforzó en recordar cada palabra de la noche anterior, la sensación de tenerlo entre sus brazos, cuidándolo y protegiéndolo. Atesoró aquellos recuerdos con una sonrisa, y entonces se levantó.

Las voces procedían de la cocina y eran tres. Combeferre las reconoció conforme se acercaba y los sonidos iban aumentando de volumen. Entonces...

―¿Combeferre y yo? ¿Estáis locos? Somos como hermanos. No vamos a… no estamos…

Era lógico y sin embargo a Combeferre se le rompió el corazón. Sabía perfectamente que eso era lo que Courfeyrac sentía por él, y era increíble que fuera tan importante en su vida, sólo que…no tan importante como él deseaba.

― Vale, vale…―Grantaire salvó la situación y Enjolras carraspeó. Lo había visto.

Tres pares de ojos se giraron para mirar a Combeferre, parado en la puerta de la cocina. Debía estar rojo, o blanco como el papel, no estaba muy seguro. Podía bromear, confirmar lo que había dicho Courfeyrac con la sonrisa más sincera que pudiera encontrar, pero las palabras lo habían abandonado.

― Yo, yo... me voy ―dijo sin más, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse de un sitio en el que ni siquiera había entrado―. He quedado ―añadió de camino al sofá.

A nadie le importaba si era verdad o no. Combeferre no iba a ser ese amigo fiel que esperaba algo que no iba a llegar mientras su vida se le escapaba.

Se duchó y se vistió en cinco minutos y esbozó una sonrisa mientras recogía su bandolera. Enjolras y Grantaire lo miraron desde el sofá, algo atónitos. Courfeyrac no estaba con ellos.

Combeferre atravesó el rellano y subió al piso de arriba por las escaleras. Una vez frente a la puerta de Jehan empezó a sentirse nervioso. ¿Y si el chico no estaba? ¿Con qué cara iba a volver al piso si aquello sucedía? Podía esconderse en la biblioteca y no salir en horas.

Llamó al timbre y esperó. Se estaba mordiendo el labio de puro nerviosismo cuando Jean abrió la puerta. Llevaba el pelo revuelto y guantes de goma de color rosa. Estaba tan gracioso que no pudo evitar sonreír.

―Combeferre... ―Jean parecía sorprendido de verle, pero su expresión era tan tranquila como la noche anterior.

―¿Estás…. ocupado?

Jehan se miró las manos y sonrió.

―Limpieza general ―dijo―. Nada importante.

―¿Qué me dirías si adelantamos la cita? ¿Te apetece comer algo?

xxx

Fueron a un pequeño café de la plaza del Marais donde servían tostadas francesas y una ensalada de tomate seco que tenía muy buena pinta.

Pidieron café y después cerveza con la comida. Había pasado sólo una noche, ni siquiera doce horas, pero Combeferre descubrió que no se quedaba sin temas para charlar con Jean. Era simplemente natural hablar de literatura, naturaleza e incluso experiencias personales.

―...y desde entonces que no he tenido novio―Jehan seguía hablando, pero Combeferre no estaba muy centrado. Al menos llegó a comprobar que efectivamente Jehan estaba del todo disponible.

―Quería pedirte perdón ―dijo sin más Combeferre. Jehan lo miró levantando una ceja―. Te he sacado de casa sin avisar, y estoy siendo totalmente descortés contigo. Es que, bueno, no quería estar allí.

―¿Es por aquello que me contaste? Tu compañero de piso y su… ¿novio?

¿Qué podía decirle Combeferre? En realidad tenía mucho que ver pero, ¿qué culpa tenía Enjolras de que él no pudiera estar con Courfeyrac sin pensar…?

No podía decirlo. Jehan se sentiría como un vulgar parche y era mucho más que eso. Era como un salvavidas en mitad del océano.

―Creo que no he debido preguntar ―comprendió Jehan.

Aquello hizo que Combeferre se sintiera aun más culpable, pero había algo en la sonrisa de Jehan que era como un bálsamo para las heridas. Combeferre se encontraba demasiado cómodo en su compañía y eso debía significar algo.

―¿Te gusta la fotografía? ―dijo Jehan en voz baja―. Hay una exposición que me gustaría visitar. Es en el centro y es... sobre mariposas ―Estaba estrujando su servilleta y Combeferre vio que sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero rubor―. Es aburrido, ¿no? Pero si no tienes nada mejor que...

―Me encantaría ―lo cortó Combeferre, y Jehan alzó la mirada con un brillo adornando sus ojos―. Me encantaría ir contigo.

xxx

Los viernes por la noche, el Musain cerraba tarde. A aquellas horas se servía más cerveza que café, y más copas que cerveza, la música estaba más alta y la clientela era más numerosa, más alegre y estaba más borracha.

Era a aquellas horas cuando las cosas empezaban a ponerse interesantes... y cuando Enjolras solía hacer mutis por el foro. Dos meses atrás, el sonido del primer vaso roto lo hubiese ahuyentado, pero ahora se quedaba hasta tarde, muchos días hasta la hora de cerrar. Grantaire vivía con la ufana esperanza de que lo hiciera movido por un sentimiento un poco posesivo. Era ridículo, claro. Salir con un dios como Enjolras ya era demasiado pedir para alguien como él; no podía esperar ponerlo celoso.

Pero de sueños se podía vivir. Grantaire estaba soñando...

Enjolras, también. Hacía días que estaba distraído y ausente.

―¡Acabo de ver a Combeferre! ―anunció Musichetta a sus dos "compañeros de piso" que la esperaban en la barra―. Está aquí con una monada de chico.

―Es un vecino ―le explicó Joly―. Se están conociendo.

―Nunca nos cuentas nada interesante ―se quejó Bossuet.

―¿Y qué pasa con Courfeyrac? ―preguntó Musichetta espiando indiscretamente entre la gente.

Enjolras no daba crédito. De repente, resultaba que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de su otro mejor amigo y todo el mundo lo sabía.

Excepto él.

Hacía ya una semana desde aquel incómodo encuentro en la cocina.

_―__No lo ves, ¿verdad? ―le había dicho Grantaire después de que Combeferre se marchara. Courfeyrac se había encerrado en su habitación y sólo había salido después de que Combeferre se fuera._

Hasta un ciego podía ver aquello. Podía verlo Grantaire, que los conocía desde hacía apenas unos meses.

Enjolras se sentía miserable. ¿Tan egoísta era que no había notado que su amigo sufría? Ahora comprendía que Combeferre lo había necesitado y que él le había fallado; a Combeferre, que siempre había estado ahí para apoyarle hasta en el menor de sus problemas.

―No te tortures ―le dijo Grantaire acodándose en la barra frente a él―. Si él quisiera que lo supieras, te lo habría dicho. Pasará lo que tenga que pasar.

―¿Qué podría decirle? ―se preguntó Enjolras―. Ni siquiera sé qué es mejor. No me entiendas mal, Courfeyrac es el mejor de los amigos y sabe comprometerse con una causa, pero cuando se trata de relaciones es... tan... Courfeyrac. Podría hacerle daño.

Grantaire consideró aquello mientras miraba entre la gente. Desde donde estaban podían ver a Courfeyrac, que hablaba con un chico que le tocaba mucho el brazo. Courfeyrac sonreía.

―Es un riesgo que algunos deciden correr ―decidió Grantaire.

―Ese Jean lo hace sonreír.

―Pero no es Courfeyrac. Sonreír y ser feliz son cosas muy distintas ―dijo Grantaire, que sonreía mucho y se reía muy poco. Reír y burlarse tampoco son la misma cosa.

Enjolras se cruzó de brazos sobre la barra, obstinado.

―¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que se harían felices el uno al otro?

―No lo estoy, Apolo, nadie lo está nunca ―dijo Grantaire encogiéndose de hombros―. ¿Sabes? Hay quien pensaba que tú me harías daño a mí.

Enjolras levantó la cabeza.

―¿Quién pensaba eso? ―preguntó indignado.

―Yo lo pensaba ―dijo Musichetta con una satisfacción un poco preocupante.

―Y yo ―confesó Bossuet con un asentimiento.

Joly se mordió el labio con aire culpable.

―Yo aun lo pienso ―dijo ariscamente la otra camarera, Éponine, que pasó de largo sin mirarlo.

Enjolras abrió la boca y la cerró.

―No te ofendas, Enjolras ―lo consoló Bossuet―. Todos te queremos. Es sólo que a veces eres un poco...

―Simple ―lo ayudó Musichetta pescando la cereza que había al fondo de su copa.

―Pero nos alegramos mucho por vosotros, de verdad ―quiso arreglarlo Joly, que aunque tenía buenas intenciones había iniciado aquella frase conciliadora con un doloroso "pero".

Enjolras los miró a todos y por último a Grantaire, vio que le costaba contener la sonrisa y se dio por vencido. Bebió un trago de su cerveza y arrugó la nariz.

―¿Estás seguro de que es sin alcohol? ―dijo a Grantaire.

―Oh, sí.

xxx

Courfeyrac estudiaba para ser abogado: el muy respetable letrado Courfeyrac. En comparación con sus interminables clases y sus gruesos tomos de derecho, la Ley de la Selva era bastante sencilla: unos servían para cazar y otros para ser cazados.

A aquel chico le gustaba cazar, _ergo_ Courfeyrac interpretaba aquella noche el papel de Gacela Herida. Estaba radiante en su papel: pose huidiza, sonrisa inocente, caída ocasional de ojos; a veces se tocaba los rizos y otras se acercaba demasiado para que el cazador lo olfateara.

Olía bien. Él había intentado adivinar su perfume y había fallado estrepitosamente (pero qué mal gusto), pero Courfeyrac había fingido que acertaba para que ronroneara contento y se confiara. Y si al final la presa resultaba ser un lobo con piel de corderito... ¡ups! era la Ley de la Selva.

Su acompañante se inclinó para hablarle al oído con la pobre excusa de que la música estaba demasiado alta. Por encima de su hombro, Courfeyrac volvió a ver a Combeferre, que charlaba animadamente con su nuevo amigo.

xxx

Jean Prouvaire era afortunado en muchas cosas, pero en materia de relaciones podía decirse que no había tenido suerte en la vida. A los diecisiete años había escapado de las garras de un padre homófobo para ir a caer en las fauces de un novio cuyo currículum delictivo no podía ser ocultado debajo de su cara de modelo masculino. Jean había tardado tres años en decidirse a abandonarlo, y al marcharse había tenido que robarle su tarántula para darle una lección. También se había llevado un Rólex de oro que actualmente pagaba su alquiler, aunque como el reloj probablemente fuera robado aquello podía considerarse en esencia una buena acción... ¿verdad? Era como devolver un pez al mar.

Jean Prouvaire estaba algo perdido en la vida. Tenía pocos amigos porque su posesiva relación amorosa lo había aislado del mundo, tenía muchas dudas y demasiados caminos abiertos, pero había dos cosas que sabía a ciencia cierta: que quería ser escritor y que Combeferre le gustaba.

Así que no era justo. El universo se empeñaba en ponerle la zancadilla y él seguía tropezando. ¿Por qué, si nunca había hecho daño a nadie? Incluso había intentado que María Antonieta se hiciera vegetariana igual que él. Jean Prouvaire era un firme creyente del karma...

―Así que voy a mudarme a mi granja en África ―explicaba resignado― al pie de las colinas de Ngong, para criar unicornios y dinosaurios. ¿Te apetece venir?

―Sí... me encantaría.

Jean suspiró. El karma le debía un montón de explicaciones.

―¿Qué? Oh, perdona ―Combeferre pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y volvió la vista hacia Jean, avergonzado. Jehan lo miraba con atención y aquello hizo que Combeferre empezara a sudar y bajara la cabeza.

―Estás enamorado de él, ¿verdad? ―No había en Jehan ira ni decepción, sólo apacible curiosidad. Estaba claro que Combeferre sabía muy bien a quién se refería.

―No es… Somos amigos y vivimos juntos, es un rollo fraterno, y… sí ―acabó confesando―. Pero lo importante aquí es que él no me quiere, no así.

―¿Pero es que estás ciego? ―Ahora Jehan lo miraba con lástima, como a un pobre cachorrito abandonado; era tierno donde debía resultar herido.

―Él lo ha dicho, y yo… no quiero que pienses que te estoy utilizando ―dijo Combeferre al fin, porque herir a esa personita que tenía delante, a ese ser tan especial le parecía ruin―. Tengo que olvidarle, y tú... tú haces que piense que hay alguien que puede quererme, y que puede ser genial y puedo ser yo mismo, porque no soy tan raro.

Jehan puso una mano sobre las suyas y sonrió.

―Pero, cariño, eres raro. Y único y especial. Somos diferentes, los dos, y nos merecemos una oportunidad. Por cierto, ese "amigo tuyo" ―puntualizó― se está muriendo de celos.

Combeferre espió por el rabillo del ojo y su mirada se cruzó con la de Courfeyrac. Parecía triste y llevaba un rato ignorando al chico que tenía frente a él.

―¿Y si me rompe el corazón? ―dijo Combeferre tras unos segundos de silencio.

―¿Y si no lo hace?

Cuando Combeferre lo miró, Jehan estaba contento, al menos en su exterior. Sus ojos brillaban y parecía emocionado.

―¿Qué posibilidades hay de que alguien a quién quieres te quiera? ―le dijo. De pronto, había tristeza en su voz―. ¿No deberías aprovecharlo?

―¿Y tú? ―dijo Combeferre con demasiado tacto.

―Te estoy dejando, Combeferre ―contestó Jehan con una sonrisa divertida―. No quiero que nos hagamos daño porque esto no es lo que quieres. No quiero salir contigo, pero si te hieren, recuerda que tengo té de amapola y una tarántula sin cabeza. Igual Enjolras quiere pasarse a verla.

Combeferre rió, aunque dos lágrimas se habían posado en sus ojos y parecían luchar contra su control. Le tomó las dos manos mientras reía, y aquella fue su despedida.

xxx

Desde donde estaba, Courfeyrac los vio emocionados, con las manos tomadas y los ojos brillantes, como si...

Bajó la cabeza. No quería verlo y a la vez se sentía mezquino. Combeferre merecía ser feliz. ¿Por qué aquello lo entristecía tanto?

xxx

―¿Puedo comprobar una cosa? ―dijo Jehan con voz queda―. Creo que te ayudará.

Combeferre asintió levemente y sin previo aviso, Jehan unió sus labios.

Fue un beso dulce, pero a la vez salado por las lágrimas. Fue bonito, tierno y fresco como el atardecer de verano. No hubo pasión ni esa sensación de ahogo en los pulmones.

Un crac se escuchó en el Musain. Todos sus amigos lo habían visto, pero disimulaban en sus asientos.

Courfeyrac había sido el más afectado y se había levantado tirando hacia atrás la silla en la que estaba sentado. Miró a Combeferre durante un segundo que se hizo eterno y luego se marchó.

El chico con el que estaba se levantó para seguirlo, pero Grantaire lo amenazó con la mirada y se quedó sentado, divisando una nueva presa.

― Ve a por él ―Jehan empujó a Combeferre para que se levantara.

Y antes de darse cuenta, Combeferre estaba yendo hacia su casa, el camino fijo en su hipotálamo. No sabía qué iba a decir, pero rezaba porque Courfeyrac hubiera decidido ir hacia allí.

xxx

Jehan se quedó unos minutos en la mesa, pensando. Parecía procesar lo que acababa de pasar mientras removía su vaso de cerveza con una mano.

Había durado muy poco, pero no había podido evitar ilusionarse. Sin embargo, la pena no ocupaba tanto en su corazón como el orgullo de quien hace lo correcto. La pena dura un tiempo limitado; los remordimientos, toda una vida si se les deja. Él siempre seguía a su músculo más importante. Quizás por eso no había tenido suerte. Si hubiera sido más egoísta, le habría confesado a Combeferre que estaba ahí para quererlo y cuidarlo. Podrían haber sido felices. Quizás un tiempo, pero no habría sido lo correcto. No tras ver a Courfeyrac. Había algo grande para él, algo único y maravilloso.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo con la cabeza en otra parte y no había visto que una pareja se había acercado a él. Jehan los miró y sonrió amargamente.

―Soy Enjolras, tu vecino. Vivo con Combeferre. Este es Grantaire, mi… pareja.

―Hola. Combeferre me ha hablado de vosotros.

―Oye, estás muy solo. Si quieres venir un rato con nosotros ―le dijo Grantaire con naturalidad, como si no acabara de conocerlo―, estamos allí.

Jehan quería agradecerles que hubieran tenido el detalle de invitarle a ir con ellos. Sabía que lo hacían más por Combeferre que por él, pero parecían buena gente. Intentó ser agradable y no dejar que esa pequeña decepción que se formaba en él los alcanzara.

―No, gracias. Quizás otro día.

―Si, claro ―dijo el rubio, Enjolras―. Llevamos una asociación en el campus que se reúne aquí los jueves, si quieres…

―Enjolras ―Su novio le dio un pellizco entre dientes y lo miró como intentando explicarle sin palabras por qué aquel no era un buen momento.

Jehan sonrió con una disculpa y se levantó para marcharse. Se puso la chaqueta y mandó un último saludo a los amigos de Combeferre que estaban en la barra antes de salir por la puerta. Estaba claro que no estaba en su momento de mayor lucidez...

...pero estaba igual de claro que un tanque se lo había llevado por delante. Antes de poder siquiera salir, Jehan topó con un muro.

Un muro que llevaba una camisa muy bonita (y estrecha), y que lo miraba como si fuera un toro bravo.

―¿Qué coño te pasa? ¿No sabes mirar? ―El tío con el que acababa de topar era enorme, pero sus ganas de pelea debían ser estratosféricas.

―Yo, yo…―Jean levantó la mirada y se encontró con dos ojos color miel que adornaban una cara bastante hermosa. Aquello no lo echó para atrás. Él también había tenido un mal día―. Perdona, pero podrías ser más amable. Yo sólo quería salir, y me has arrollado. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Los seres más pequeños que tú no tenemos derecho a existir?

El chico, de aspecto fuerte y curtido en el gimnasio, parecía enrojecer y no de vergüenza.

―He tenido un día de mierda y me he encontrado millones de gilipollas por el camino. ¿Te parece bien? ―Tenía una ligera barba de días que Jehan no estaba totalmente mirando.

―Dímelo a mí. Mi cita me ha dejado tirado. Y debo darles mucha pena a sus amigos, que están ahí mirándonos, porque han intentado que me quede. ¿No puedo tener una pareja que no atraque ancianitas o esté enamorada de su mejor amigo?

Le había contado su vida a un desconocido atractivo que casi lo aplasta. Gritando como un loco desequilibrado. No se podía caer más bajo. Bueno sí, si Mister Catálogo de Bañadores le pegaba y le dejaba secuelas.

―Espera, espera, ¿Grantaire es tu amigo? Tío, he quedado con ellos, es mi compañero de boxeo. Soy Bahorel.

Jehan procesó. ¿Cómo había pasado ese hombre de querer matarlo a mostrarle una sonrisa enorme como una luna creciente? Le tendió la mano con energía, como si sus problemas se acabaran de esfumar, y Jehan tuvo la certeza de que aquella era la manera más rara de conocer a alguien. Quizás…él había dicho que era raro, y Bahorel lo miraba con un ímpetu igual de grande que su ira anterior.

―Jean ―contestó rápidamente, y como estaba fastidiado por los eventos de la noche y ya le daba igual esconderlo, añadió―. ¿Eres bipolar?

Bahorel rió y aquella risa grave, masculina, con arruguitas en los ojos y flexión de bíceps, fue sin duda lo mejor de la noche.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y recordamos que el próximo capítulo será rated M!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Último capítulo y el eplílogo a continuación. Hay un poco de todo: amor, humor, sexo, angst, fluff, helado y arañas peluditas.**

**Esperamos que lo disfrutes, y gracias por llegar hasta aquí.**

* * *

Cuando Combeferre entró en la casa encontró las luces encendidas. El caro abrigo de Courfeyrac estaba tirado en el suelo. Así era como solían saber que sus citas no habían funcionado.

Por eso, y por el helado.

―¿Me das un poco? ―dijo al entrar al salón.

―No ―respondió la cabeza de rizos chocolate que se veía tras el respaldo del sofá.

―¿Por favor?

―¿No prefieres un poco de té de amapolas y un recital de poesía? ―gruñó malhumorado su amigo.

―Courfeyrac...

―Yo no sé recitar poemas ―Courfeyrac removió el contenido del helado con la cuchara sopera. Estaba sentado con las piernas contra el pecho, descalzo y enfurruñado. El helado que estaba engullendo olía más a ron que a vainilla. Era una receta que había aprendido de Grantaire―. No sé nada sobre arañas ni sobre bichos ni sobre... directores daneses. Siento haberte obligado a ver todas esas películas tan malas. Es que me daba miedo verlas solo.

Combeferre rodeó el sofá para sentarse a su lado. Fue entonces cuando vio su rostro: sus labios, aquellos labios llenos con los que soñaba, estaban fruncidos en un mohín infantil, y los rebeldes rizos casi le cubrían los ojos húmedos, enrojecidos. Combeferre deseó apartar aquellos rizos y acariciar su rostro, sus rosadas mejillas, y decirle... Había tantas cosas que quería decirle. Ahora Courfeyrac estaba allí, enfadado porque había besado a otra persona, y Combeferre no encontraba las palabras. Ni siquiera podía creer que fuera cierto. Todo era tan inesperado...

―¿Por qué? ―fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Quería que la respuesta fuera la que esperaba, pero era capaz de arriesgarse con la pregunta.

―¿Por qué me he ido? Porque no lo soportaba. Dime que soy un egoísta ―le dijo Courfeyrac. Parecía menos enfurruñado, más maduro.

―¿Por qué te ha molestado? ―Combeferre no dijo qué, pero quedaba implícito―. Nunca te ha importado y no me digas que es por Enjolras y Grantaire o porque tienes miedo de que te dejemos solo. Ya he oído esa excusa en mi cabeza.

Courfeyrac no parecía saber a qué se refería.

―Me importa ahora. El racional aquí eres tú, Combeferre. ―Aquello último abandonó sus labios con un suspiro, una súplica.

―No tienes derecho cuando tú… Yo nunca te he dejado de lado, y he visto muchas cosas que no debería, créeme. Cosas que no quería ver. ―Sonaba a broma, pero Combeferre sabía bien lo que decía. Tantas cosas le habían dolido…

―Lo sé, pero es así.

El tono de ambos iba subiendo poco a poco.

―Sólo quiero una buena razón, no me culpes por eso cuando he dejado algo maravilloso para venir a ver si estabas bien. No hago otra cosa, Courfeyrac. ―En el fondo, eso también le molestaba. Nunca había recibido ni la mitad de lo que había dado.

―Estaba celoso.

―¿Porque tu cita salió mal?

―¡Porque te quiero!

Combeferre perdió el aliento. Su cerebro bombeaba a casi más presión que su corazón. El grito de Courfeyrac seguía sonando en sus oídos. Lo había escuchado bien. Se le había escapado sin pensar, como la verdad más absoluta.

―¿Qué? ―Quizás si se levantaba la sangre llegaría antes a su cabeza.

Courfeyrac se sentó más erguido, pero no dejó de mirarlo. Se mordía el labio y parecía nervioso, pero había reto en su mirada, como si un secreto hubiera sido desvelado.

―No, no. ―Combeferre perdió el sentido y aquella calma tan suya. Cerraba los ojos, se acariciaba el pelo―. No sabes… ¿Tienes idea de lo que he pasado?

―No. Si lo dices por Jean, yo puedo hablar con él. No me odies por esto.

―¿En serio no lo sabes? ―Una vez desvelado importaba bien poco si decía algo que no debía. Combeferre se había contenido demasiado en el pasado―. Puede que tú te hayas dado cuenta ahora, pero yo... yo llevo años enamorado de ti, viendo cómo te besabas con otros, cómo entraban en tu cuarto entre risas, desayunando con nosotros…

Iba a llorar, probablemente. Courfeyrac se había puesto de pie e intentaba tocarle el brazo, pero Combeferre se mostró esquivo.

―Creo que ya lo sabía. Creo que siempre lo he sabido. Nunca funcionaba, Combeferre, porque ellos no eran tú.

Combeferre lo miró con los ojos llorosos. Courfeyrac estaba frente a él y parecía sincero. ¿Podía mandarlo todo al carajo y besarlo? Quería besarlo, pero aquello no era nada nuevo.

―Lo que pasa es que nunca pensé que llegarías a sentir eso por mí ―dijo Courfeyrac―. Tú eres tan listo y tan interesante que supongo que callé esa voz.

―¡Vamos, no me jodas! ―Combeferre no solía blasfemar, pero Combeferre no solía recibir confesiones de amor tampoco.

Algo estaba cambiando.

―¿Por qué no me crees? ―exclamó Courfeyrac―. ¿Por qué no quieres creerme? Sé que he sido egoísta pero...

―Sí lo has sido ―lo cortó Combeferre con brusquedad―. Y mezquino. Y caprichoso. Has tenido que esperar a verme feliz para decirme que me quieres. Dices que me quieres, pero eso se te acaba de ocurrir. No se pueden decir cosas así a la ligera, ¿comprendes?

Courfeyrac estaba encogido sobre sí mismo y lo mirada dolido como nunca antes. Parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

―Yo... ―musitó, y sólo negó con la cabeza―. Lo siento, tienes razón en todo.

Se giró para marcharse.

―¡Courfeyrac!

―Deberías volver con Jean... deberías... ¡ah!

Combeferre le había dado alcance y antes de poder pensar en lo que hacía lo había detenido.

―No ―dijo girándolo bruscamente―. No vas a huir ahora.

El instinto hizo que Courfeyrac quisiera alejarse pero Combeferre lo sujetó por los brazos.

―No puedo volver con Jean ―le explicó con la voz tensa―. Es una buena persona y es especial; es uno entre un millón y _yo le importaba_. Podría haber funcionado pero ya nunca lo sabré porque le he dicho que estoy enamorado de ti. Así que quiero saber qué está pasando, Courfeyrac, quiero me lo digas y quiero que lo hagas ahora.

Courfeyrac temblaba, pero su proximidad había tornado la palidez de sus mejillas en un súbito rubor. No sabía qué decir.

―No vuelvas con él ―musitó mirándolo a los ojos, no porque le sostuviera la mirada sino porque no podía apartarla―. Sé que él te haría feliz y yo... yo te haré daño, pero te quiero para mí. No vuelvas con él.

―¿Me quieres...? ―susurró Combeferre sin soltar sus brazos. Los sentía tensos bajo sus manos. Lo tenía tan cerca...

―Te quiero ―repitió Courfeyrac―. Aunque no me creas.

Combeferre no sabía si lo creía, no sabía si podía creerlo ni si debía. ¿Quién dijo nunca que el amor sea un terreno seguro? Es caminar en la cuerda floja, a un paso del vacío... A un paso de su boca.

Lo acercó a él, sin decir nada más, y a un suspiro de sus labios pensó en ese vacío, en el momento en que el corazón se detiene y el mundo contiene el aliento. Sabía a estar vivo.

Entonces lo besó.

No fue como el beso con el que tantas veces había soñado despierto, íntimo y tierno como los ojos de Courfeyrac cuando pedía consuelo entre sus brazos. Aquel beso sabía a vainilla y a ron pero no fue dulce sino brusco y violento, posesivo como el sentimiento que se había apoderado de ambos.

_Te quiero para mí._

Combeferre quería olvidar a todos los hombres que alguna vez habían besado aquellos mismos labios, que habían probado la tierna piel que había bajo sus manos y que Combeferre castigaba sin saberlo, tan furiosa era la presión que ejercía sobre sus brazos.

Quería olvidarlo todo, y cuanto más lo intentaba más profundamente arraigaba en su mente la risa de Courfeyrac de madrugada, su mano en la de algún desconocido que lo besaba de camino a su habitación, los suaves gemidos nocturnos que lo habían hecho apretar los dientes hasta dormirse con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Cuántas mañanas de café amargo como hiel viendo a Courfeyrac, su Courfeyrac, llevando la camisa de otro hombre y sus marcas en la piel? Eran odiosas sus mentiras: ya nos veremos, te llamaré... Ninguno regresaba nunca y Courfeyrac no aprendía, no comprendía, se dejaba usar y tirar como si no fuese nada cuando para él lo era todo.

―Ferre... ―llamó Courfeyrac buscando un respiro de aquel beso―. Ferre, me... haces daño...

―Y tú a mí ―le dijo Combeferre sin soltarle los brazos―. No sabes cuánto, no entiendes nada.

Courfeyrac gimió y trató de retroceder pero Combeferre no se lo permitió y lo besó de nuevo. Su linda boca le respondía a pesar de todo y Combeferre quiso más, presionó y Courfeyrac dio un paso atrás y un instante después los dos estaban en el suelo y sus bocas se enzarzaban en un beso feroz.

De sus gargantas escapaban ahogados gemidos y fieros gruñidos mientras se besaban más con los dientes que con los labios. Las caricias dolían como arañazos, las uñas querían arrancarle al otro la ropa y los dedos eran crueles garras al enredarse entre los cabellos.

Courfeyrac casi gritó cuando Combeferre le hundió los dientes en la delicada piel del cuello. Odiaba su perfume; aquel era el olor que quedaba en su habitación vacía justo después de que Courfeyrac se marchara por las noches. Lo tiraría, pensó Combeferre, aunque costara una fortuna. Quería a Courfeyrac con el olor limpio de su piel, igual que cuando salía mojado de la ducha y lo volvía loco sin saberlo.

O quizá sí lo supiera; quizá fuera muy consciente del efecto que tenía en él su cuerpo, y disfrutara despertando así sus deseos. Combeferre lo creía muy capaz porque para Courfeyrac, la seducción siempre había sido un juego. Jugaba como un profesional, era un cazador hábil pero aquella noche Combeferre no fue su presa y no le dio ocasión de seducirlo. Apenas le dio ocasión de tocarlo, y cuando Courfeyrac lo intentó Combeferre sujetó sus muñecas contra el suelo y lo retuvo a pesar de sus forcejeos y de sus quejas. Comprendió entonces que Courfeyrac estaba acostumbrado a tener el control y que no lo cedería fácilmente.

No al menos en su mente, pero su cuerpo ya se había sometido. Combeferre lo supo cuando notó contra su muslo su furiosa erección, y sin dejar de besarlo presionó sus caderas contra su entrepierna. Él se agitó gimiendo en su boca, pero cuando Combeferre dejó de besarlo se mordió los labios para contenerse. No quería mostrarle que aquello lo estaba enloqueciendo pero sus mejillas estaban encendidas de lujuria.

―Suéltame ―exigió en un arrebato de rebeldía.

―No ―dijo Combeferre. Aquel simple monosílabo tuvo en Courfeyrac el efecto de un golpe físico. Lo hizo sollozar de frustración y gemir de deseo.

―Alguien podría...

―Que vengan ―respondió Combeferre desafiante―. Que nos vean, no me importa. Así lo sabrán.

―¿Qué...? Ah... ―Courfeyrac giró su rostro mientras Combeferre recorría con los labios su cuello y volvía a castigar con los dientes las marcas que antes había dejado. Las llevaría durante días―. ¿Qué sabrán...?

―Que eres mío.

―Sí lo soy...

―Pues dilo.

―Soy tuyo, soy... tuyo... ―Courfeyrac no podía contener las reacciones de su cuerpo, y las palabras que repetía no procedían de su corazón sino de más abajo, allí donde las caderas de Combeferre presionaban despiadadamente para hacer que se agitara desesperado por más contacto―. Déjame tocarte... ―pidió tratando una vez más de liberar sus manos.

Combeferre lo soltó pero sólo porque necesitaba sus manos libres para desnudarlo. Le arrancó la ropa con brusquedad, con hambre de su piel, y Courfeyrac jadeó a la vez liberado y expuesto, excitado y tímido como nunca antes se había mostrado.

Combeferre se irguió para contemplarlo desnudo bajo él. Se quitó las gafas, después el jersey sobre la cabeza, y con el cabello revuelto vio como Courfeyrac se incorporaba para desabrocharle el cinturón. Mientras sus manos se enredaban con demasiada prisa, Combeferre recuperó el pantalón de Courfeyrac y buscó en sus bolsillos hasta dar con lo que buscaba.

Había al menos cinco condones. Combeferre dejó escapar una risita.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó en tono de reproche. Courfeyrac inclinó la cabeza y lo miró entre sus espesas pestañas con aquella expresión de falsa inocencia con la que siempre se salía con la suya.

―Nunca se sabe ―murmuró con un gracioso encogimiento de hombros, y se echó hacia atrás conforme Combeferre se inclinaba sobre él hasta que su espalda volvió a tocar el suelo.

―Bien, yo sí lo sé ―dijo Combeferre apoyando sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro. Courfeyrac le apartó el cabello de la frente en un gesto amoroso y tierno, pero en sus ojos persistía aquel brillo pícaro y Combeferre no pudo evitar sonreír―. Los usaría todos ahora mismo.

Sonriendo, Courfeyrac se mordió los labios.

―Haz eso y caeré a tus pies. Aunque, de todas maneras... ―dijo, su voz bajando de volumen mientras Combeferre se acercaba a sus labios. Pareció olvidar sus palabras y trató de besarlo.

―¿Qué? ―dijo Combeferre evitando tentador su beso.

―Bésame...

―¿Qué ibas a decir?

―Deja que te bese.

Combeferre pasó sus dedos entre los rizos de su frente y le echó hacia atrás la cabeza. Courfeyrac rió en medio de un jadeo.

―De todas maneras, ¿qué? ―exigió Combeferre. Courfeyrac cerró los ojos y confesó:

―Caería a tus pies si me lo pidieras. Yo siempre he querido... probarte...

_Oh... dios..._

Combeferre casi se mareó. Oír algo así de labios como aquellos...

―Courfeyrac...

―¿Hum?

―Si acabo haciéndotelo aquí mismo será sólo culpa tuya.

Courfeyrac lo miró con aquellos ojos que tenía, felinos, soberbios, desafiantes, y sin dudarlo lo rodeó con sus piernas. Sus muslos eran firmes contra sus caderas y su erección era una súplica, pura necesidad.

―Todo es culpa mía ―dijo con una voz que hizo que Combeferre se derritiera por dentro―. Castígame, no me quejaré. Pero hazlo ya o no sé... cómo voy a soportarlo.

―Suena como una queja ―susurró Combeferre, y con sus dedos entre sus piernas le dejó probar un poco de lo que le pedía.

Courfeyrac se quejó, pero tan dulcemente... Se quejó porque quería más, porque lo quería todo, y estaba tan excitado que cuando Combeferre lo penetró casi se le fue de las manos. Courfeyrac logró contenerse aunque temblaba, los ojos cerrados, brillante la frente, y mientras Combeferre le daba tiempo para adaptarse lo peor pasó y pudo respirar.

―¿Qué haces conmigo? ―rió jadeante.

Combeferre lo besó en los labios, suavemente y con indecible ternura, porque a pesar de tanto deseo contenido, de tanto dolor y del rencor que desaparecería, no era sino ternura lo que él le inspiraba.

Cuando empezó a moverse dentro de él lo hizo con lentitud y cuidado. Así fue como le hizo el amor, y mientras el cuerpo de Courfeyrac se estremecía de mil formas, Combeferre supo que vivía para cuidarle.

Allí, sobre la alfombra, sus cuerpos se fundieron. Courfeyrac enredó las piernas en su cintura y bebió de sus ojos. Gemía, se alzaba para besarle el cuello, se derretía de placer y la espera sólo había mejorado el momento.

―Te quiero ―le dijo Combeferre en algún momento. No "te quiero para mí" porque, aunque fuera cierto, era mucho más lo que se decía con menos―. Te quiero. Desde siempre.

Había lágrimas en los ojos de Courfeyrac, y en sus labios una sonrisa. Aquella fue su respuesta.

xxx

Era obvio que aquello que Enjolras había bebido no era sin alcohol. O eso, o le estaba dando un bajón de azúcar, aunque en ese caso Enjolras no se reiría por todo ni se colgaría del brazo de Grantaire como un primate y le lamería el cuello mientras caminaban hacia su casa.

Grantaire casi había soplado con alivio al robarle la llave y abrir la puerta. Lo tumbaría en su cama, y aunque hubiera decidido con anterioridad que se marcharía, se acabaría quedando a cuidarlo, un poco culpable.

Enjolras se apoyaba sobre su hombro cuando entraron en el salón Sólo tenía que pasar del sofá hacia la segunda puerta, desvestir a Enjolras y acostarlo, si se dejaba.

Enjolras parecía más que despierto, divertido y activo. Quizás no era buena idea acostarlo, de modo que Grantaire lo sentó en el sofá y, como a un niño pequeño, le dijo que iba a por agua y que no se moviera.

Cuando volvió con un vaso de agua fría, Grantaire sonrió al darse cuenta de que Enjolras le había hecho caso, quizás demasiado. Estaba mirando un punto fijo en el salón, la ceja levantada y los ojos abiertos.

―¿Qué hace el jersey de Combeferre enrollado con la camisa de Courfeyrac, en el suelo? ―preguntó con la inocencia de un niño.

Grantaire intentó aguantar una risa que estaba a punto de matarlo. Era más que obvio.

Enjolras miró a Grantaire y después a la primera puerta desde el salón. Volvió a mirar a Grantaire y se levantó con el equilibrio de un artista circense. Aquello hizo que Grantaire lo mirara atónito en lugar de pararlo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Enjolras ya había abierto la puerta de la habitación de Combeferre.

Grantaire corrió hacia él e intentó que se alejara y no mirara dentro. No iba a gritarle si aquello podía despertar a quién quisiera que estuviera allí, pero Enjolras lo apartó y abrió la puerta de par en par. Ambos podían ver la escena.

Combeferre y Courfeyrac dormían abrazados y bastante desnudos en el centro de la cama. Enjolras se tapó la boca como si aquello le hubiera ocasionado un trauma (o igual tenía ganas de vomitar, Grantaire no lo supo) y cerró la puerta con rapidez.

―Creo que quiero borrar eso de mi mente ―dijo con un dramatismo innecesario.

―Creo que hemos llegado a la parte para niños, nos hemos perdido la de adultos.

Enjolras puso cara de asco y Grantaire le dio un beso en la frente sonriendo.

―Han solucionado sus problemas. Verlos así hace que no tengamos que sentirnos culpables por pasar tanto tiempo juntos. No cuando ellos van a hacer lo propio.

―A nosotros no nos han pillado ―se excusó Enjolras.

―Courfeyrac nos pilló en la mesa de la cocina hace menos de una semana ―le dijo Grantaire divertido―. Tú has violado su intimidad de la forma más evidente.

Enjolras hizo un puchero y se tambaleó. Grantaire decidió que sí, la cama estaba bien.

xxx

Cuando entraron de la mano al Musain fue como si el tiempo se parara y se reanudara a cámara lenta, o así lo sintió Combeferre. Sabía que estaba rojo, pero había sido idea de Courfeyrac que entraran de la mano en lugar de dar explicaciones. ¿Eran novios ahora? Eso habría que ajustarlo un poco; estaba claro que se querían, pero ninguno sabía plenamente cómo funcionaban las relaciones.

Aquella mañana, mientras se besaban lentamente y se prometían no abandonar la cama, Courfeyrac había dicho: "Si Enjolras puede, nosotros también". Cuando salieron de la habitación, al fin, no había nadie en casa. Era sábado y por una vez estaba claro que Enjolras no había ido a la biblioteca.

Éponine los miró con la nariz arrugada desde la barra mientras le metía prisa con un cóctel al chico nuevo, un tal Marius. En la mesa más alejada de la puerta, Joly, Bossuet y Musichetta rieron al unísono, lo que fue muy difícil de ocultar. Bahorel estaba sentado solo y miraba todo el rato por la ventana. Fue el único que no cambió su expresión al verlos.

Enjolras, que tenía cientos de apuntes en una mesa para seis personas en la que se sentaba él solo, los llamó con la mano y sonrió. Estaba claro que aquella mañana había salido con Grantaire y apenas habían discutido. No había sido tan traumático, pero ellos seguían al lado de la puerta.

De repente, algo de aire se coló en la sala. Habían abierto la puerta.

Combeferre recuperó la respiración que contenía y apretó la mano de Courfeyrac, que saludaba con gritos y aspavientos a todo el bar.

Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que era Jean quién entraba. Llevaba unos pantalones azules ajustados y una camisa marina con flores rojas. Mechas de pelo pajizo le caían en la cara. Con paso ligero y con una sonrisa se detuvo frente a ellos, pero sólo se dirigió a Courfeyrac.

―Hola, ¿cómo estás? ―Era enérgico y Courfeyrac abrió mucho los ojos; si iba a matarle con dulzura no podría defenderse.

―Emmm… ¿bien?

―Oh, lo siento. Yo te conozco, o he oído hablar de ti, pero tú a mí… Soy Jean. Oye, deberías pasar por casa a ver mi tarántula. Con aquello sonrió y se alejó medio brincando hacia la mesa de Bahorel.

―¿Es algún rollo raro o…? ―dijo Courfeyrac en voz baja. Ambos se habían quedado parados casi en la entrada, sin acercarse a ninguna mesa.

Combeferre rió y tiró de Courfeyrac para ir hacia donde estaba Enjolras.

―No, es totalmente literal.

xxx

Bahorel sonrió hasta con los ojos cuando vio a Jehan sentarse frente a él. No había pensado que después de la forma en la que se habían conocido, el chico acudiría. No es que hubieran quedado, exactamente.

La noche anterior había terminado con muchas cervezas y con Bahorel enseñándole golpes de boxeo a Jehan en un Musain casi desierto. Éponine los había echado de allí y al despedirse, Jehan le había dado un tenue beso en los labios y las gracias.

¿Y qué si tenía ganas de volver a verlo? Bahorel simplemente dejó caer que el sábado por la noche estaría en el mismo sitio, y allí estaba. No es que lo estuviera esperando por cumplir un plan ya establecido. Tampoco le había dicho que los sábados se sentaba en la barra y molestaba a Grantaire.

Jehan se acercó mucho a su cara desde su sitio, con los codos sobre la mesa y Bahorel quedó hipnotizado por sus dos ojos turquesa.

―Oye ―le dijo Jehan enérgicamente―, ¿tú no estarás enamorado de tu mejor amigo, verdad?

Bahorel rió y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Realmente quería una respuesta.

―¿Qué? ¡No! Feuilly es un desorden y trabaja demasiado. Además ―añadió intentando no sonrojarse―, me van los rubios.

La sonrisa de Jean fue como una estrella fugaz en la noche negra. Volvió a recostarse en su silla y añadió con picardía:

―¿Quieres venir luego a mi casa? Tengo té de amapolas.

xxx

Tres mesas más al fondo de la sala, Combeferre miraba a la pareja y cómo sonreían sin apartar los ojos el uno del otro. Se sentía aliviado. Jehan lo merecía y sabía que Bahorel no conseguía congeniar con nadie desde hacía mucho tiempo. Una parte de él sufría por si Jean volvía a poner en juego su corazón y le hacían daño, pero Combeferre iba a ser un hombro en el que llorar, o reír, si Jehan quería.

No se dio cuenta de que Courfeyrac lo había rodeado con sus brazos. Su barbilla se había apoyado en su hombro.

―Deja de ser tan responsable ―le dijo Courfeyrac en voz baja, con una falsa riña en la voz.

―Sabes que no puedo ―contestó Combeferre mientras unía su mano con una de las de Courfeyrac sobre su estómago―. Suelo sentirme cerca de todo el mundo, y sin embargo me daba miedo acercarme a lo que más quería.

Courfeyrac lo miró a los ojos con devoción. Su pecho descansaba en la curva de su espalda. A él también le daba miedo, pero aquella sensación era un hormigueo comparado con tenerlo así. Para él.

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

El secreto de todo buen cóctel consiste en mezclar bien los ingredientes.

Sobre la base de un sofá sueco auto-montable de dos plazas añadir cuatro franceses poco hechos, una manta nórdica, una estúpida película americana, algo de comida china, un poco de maíz calentado hasta que hace _pop,_ un litro de helado belga aderezado con un buen chorro de ron dominicano, todo bien agitado con una guinda azucarada en el fondo...

_Et voilà! _La perfecta receta del desastre.

―¡Estaos quietos! Hay palomitas por todo el sofá.

―Alguien me ha dado una patada.

―Y tú me estás clavando el móvil.

―No es el móvil...

―¡Eh, eh! ¿Qué pasa ahí debajo?

―Este helado sabe raro...

_―__¡Shhht!_ Intento seguir el argumento.

―¿Pero qué argumento?

_«¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Alguien sabe lo que hicimos el último verano!»_

Enjolras abrió un poquito más los ojos mientras el helado "que sabía raro" se le derretía entre las manos. Lo cierto era que, para haber votado enérgicamente en contra de aquella película "para tontos", se lo veía particularmente atento a todo lo que sucedía. Estaba encogido debajo de la manta, no pestañeaba y sus amigos jurarían que se estaba poniendo azul.

Grantaire se recostó en su costado y metió un dedo en el helado. Enjolras pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y le dio la cuchara, todo sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla. Courfeyrac los estaba mirando sin dejar de sonreír, y Combeferre los miró a los tres.

Enjolras y Grantaire parecían felices, disfrutaban de la calma entre sus frecuentes tempestades y (todo el mundo lo sabía) disfrutaban de las tempestades más aun. Se tenían el uno al otro. Y él tenía a Courfeyrac.

Tenía su calor mientras él se acurrucaba entre sus brazos, se apoderaba poco a poco de la manta y comía palomitas a puñados. Sus rizos le hacían cosquillas en el cuello y, de vez en cuando, su mano hacía alguna incursión secreta mientras en sus labios se intuía la pícara sombra de una sonrisa.

Combeferre era feliz. Sencillamente, sin adornos superfluos ni grandes alardes. Si le hubieran dicho que todo empezaría por algo como aquello, se habría reído.

Mientras tanto, el grupo de atractivos jóvenes en apuros de la pantalla había llegado a la clásica encrucijada y se mostraba indeciso.

_«¡Separémonos!» sugirió alguien que definitivamente no iba mucho al cine._

―Mala idea ―dijo Courfeyrac.

_«¡Buena idea!» dijo el capitán del equipo de fútbol._

―Oh, no, oh, no...

Un dato interesante sobre los jóvenes atractivos hacinados en casas a oscuras es que la causa de mortalidad en sangrientas condiciones más frecuente suele ser la completa y total falta de atención.

―¿Cuántas veces has visto esta película? ―preguntó Grantaire.

―Unas siete ―dijo Courfeyrac.

―¿Y aun te asusta?

―Es un gancho muy grande.

El asesino, que debía ser inglés ya que siempre iba preparado para la lluvia, espiaba detrás de unos sucios cristales. Enjolras había abierto los ojos como platos y parecía que no respiraba.

Mientras tanto, el quinto ocupante de la casa había ido ganando terreno y _sin que nadie le prestase atención_ había logrado llegar hasta el sofá. Ahora trepaba, lenta pero inexorablemente, por unos vaqueros gastados en dirección a...

―¡Qué ha sido eso! ―exclamó Grantaire.

―¡Qué! ―chilló Enjolras saltando como un muelle. Estalló una carcajada general que le ganó unas mejillas a juego con su jersey.

―No es gracioso ―gruñó.

―Sí que lo es ―tuvo que decirle Grantaire.

_«¿Quién anda ahí?» sollozó proféticamente la jefa de animadoras._

_Tic, tic, tic..._ El quinto y peludo ocupante siguió su camino hacia un recipiente de helado de _olor raro_ y aspecto apetecible.

―¡Ahhhh! ¿Qué es eso? ―gritó Courfeyrac. Enjolras lo fulminó con la mirada.

―En serio, no tiene ninguna... ¡AAAAAAAHHH! ¿QUÉ ES ESO?

―¡AAAAHHHH!

Llovieron palomitas. Y helado.

Combeferre casi se subió a la lámpara de un salto, Courfeyrac, que le había jurado que moriría por él, estaba ya a tres metros del sofá y Enjolras y Grantaire se cogían de la mano arrinconados por la bestia... cuando dos formas medio desvestidas y despeinadas irrumpieron en la casa jadeando.

―¡Maria Antonieta! ¿Dónde...?

―¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

―¿Quién anda ahí?

―Noooo...

―¿Jehan? ―preguntó Combeferre con las gafas escurriéndosele por la nariz. Jehan tuvo el valor de sonrojarse.

Combeferre se volvió hacia Enjolras

―¿Por qué no has cerrado la puerta?

―¡Bahorel! ¡Te estás tirando a nuestro vecino! ―gritó Enjolras disimulando.

―Intentándolo. Si ese bicho no se hubiera ido de vacaciones a… ¿Qué mierda estáis viendo? Tío, qué joven está Ryan Philippe…

―Bueno, me he ahorrado el viaje para conocer a tu araña ―se resignó Courfeyrac mientras recogía las palomitas del suelo.

Combeferre rescató a María Antonieta del helado y se la dio a Jehan.

―Creo que hay que reforzar ese terrario ―dijo.

Jehan sonrió con la tarántula en su mano y con la que tenía libre cogió a Bahorel, que parecía dispuesto a quedarse a ver un bodrio de película en lugar de meterle mano.

Iban a salir cuando Enjolras, que había vuelto a mirar a la pantalla con un análisis minucioso, se volvió hacia las figuras que se marchaban y murmuró:

―Esperad... ¿María Antonieta?

Los seis rieron y Jehan se resignó a que aquella noche tampoco iba a ser la suya cuando Enjolras le pidió explicaciones.

Ya no había palomitas ni helado y el sofá sueco sólo tenía dos plazas pero, apiñados, lograron caber los seis... y una araña peluda sin cabeza.


End file.
